A Very Special Christmas
by louiselane
Summary: Lois shows Clark want she really wants for Christmas.


**Tittle:** A Very Special Christmas  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Category:** Romance   
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois shows Clark want she really wants for Christmas.  
**Dedication:** To Barbara for beta reading this fanfiction and helping me with my English and to caljay123 who I wrote this for the Divine Intervention Christmas challenge.

_Smallville, Christmas Eve_

It was still early when Clark arrived at the Talon to celebrate the holiday at the Christmas party Lois was throwing. He noticed Martha and Chloe had finished decorating the place but there was no sign of Lois. Clark was carrying a hanger with the smoking jacket he was supposed to wear to the party.

"Where's Lois?" Clark finally asked Chloe, who was talking with Jimmy while still was putting a towel in the table. "Wasn't she supposed to be here, helping you?"

"She is upstairs taking a bath." Chloe pointed out without paying much attention to him. "She drank some eggnog and decided to go take a bath then get dressed."

"Oh." Clark blinked, looking at his watch. "She asked me to come early so I could help her. How long has she been in the bath?"

"Must be… an hour… I guess."

"AN HOUR?" Clark narrowed his eyes, surprised that Lois had picked today of all days to take another marathon shower.

"You know, Lois… She loves a marathon shower."

"Right," Clark said rolling his eyes. "Well, I'll try to rush her then."

"Good luck," Chloe snapped before noticing he was already walking up the stairs to go talk to Lois.

Clark knocked on the door waiting for Lois to open it, but he got no response. He decided to turn the knob and open the door by himself. "Lois?" he called, but again got no response. He walked into the apartment looking for Lois, but it seemed she wasn't around; the living room was empty, though her CD player was playing _This Christmas_ by Vonda Shepard. He entered her bedroom and noticed a very sexy black dress and stockings on her bed, beside which were some sexy underwear. He put the hanger on the bed and decided to look around. "She's probably still in the bathroom." He decided to go into the bathroom but the door still was closed. "Lois?" he knocked first, still nervous about Lois' delay. "Lois?"

Still no response. He was starting to get worried when he opened the door slowly to find Lois in the bathtub having a bubble bath and there were some lit candles around the bathtub. She had her iPod in her ears, which must have been why she hadn't answered before. Clark looked amusedly at her, singing a song with her eyes closed.

_You don't have to be rich  
To be my girl  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your  
Kiss_

Lois suddenly opened her eyes and realized Clark was there staring at her with an amused grin in his face. She blushed embarrassedly that Clark had watched her during her little 'performance'.

"Smallville, what are you doing here? Did you not see enough last time?"

"Hey, Lois…" Clark answered still with the stupid grin in his face. "I came to check to see if…"

"I've been naughty or nice?" Lois completed with a sarcastic tone.

"Something like that." Clark answered trying to avoid looking directly at her. "Actually, I was worried. You are late for your own party, Lois."

"I know but… This bath is so relaxing…." She said almost as a moan with her eyes closed. "Care to join me?" she asked to Clark's surprise.

"No, I'm good." Clark answered nervously. "Besides, we need to come back to the party."

"Nah, they can wait. Come on, Clarkie. You won't regret it. I promise you."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Lois." Clark said looking seriously at her. "Besides, you seem drunk. How many eggnogs did you already drink?"

"I don't know. Three… I think."

"Lois…I think it's time for you to finish your bath."

"Pretty please?" Lois insisted as Clark still wasn't convinced to enter in the bathtub with her.

"Lois… I said no. Aren't you listening?"

"Fine!" Lois said grumpily. "You are really a Grinch, you know that?" she pointed out, very moody because Clark had ruined her fun. "Can you get that towel for me?" Lois asked, pointing to a navy-blue towel that was hanging on the wall next to Clark.

"Of course," Clark nodded while Lois watched him with a naughty smile as he handed her the towel.

"Thank you," Lois said with a mischievous grin before pulling him by his tie, making Clark fall into the bathtub, clothes and all.

"LOIS!" Clark yelled, annoyed at her for making him all wet.

"Come on, Clarkie. You don't have any choice now. Join the bath with me," she said, approaching him in the bathtub and helping him to take off his shirt.

_Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better  
This Christmas  
And as we trim the tree  
How much fun it's gonna be together  
This Christmas_

Clark looked at Lois with a scared expression as he let her take off his shirt, still a little embarrassed at the situation she was putting him into.

"Clark, relax. It's not a big deal. It's just a bath," Lois said teasing him. "Now, take off your pants. I promise I won't peek. Not that I need… We don't have these kind of secrets anymore… remember?"

"Right," Clark said, still embarrassed. Lois closed her eyes while Clark took off his pants and boxers before sitting in the bathtub with her.

_The fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night  
And this Christmas will be  
A very special Christmas for me, yeah_

"So… you should relax for a while." Lois teased him by starting to touch his body with her leg, caressing him slowly. "Do you like this?"

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Clark?" Lois shook her head with a naughty look. "Do you like this?"

"Lois…"

"Answer me."

_Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you  
This Christmas  
Lights twinkle all around  
But your eyes outshine the town  
They do, this Christmas_

"Y-yes…" Clark answered a little uncomfortable with the situation. "Yes, I like it."

"Good."

Lois moved her body next to Clark's, scooping a handful of bubbles and dumping in his head making him laugh at her childish behavior.

"Lois!"

"You look cute in bubbles!" Lois complimented. She kept moving her body next to him until she was sitting in front of him, only a few centimeters away.

_The fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night  
And this Christmas will be  
A very special Christmas for me, yeah  
This Christmas will be  
A very special Christmas for me, yeah_

"Clark… do you know that game… follow the leader?" Lois asked with a giggle Clark looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Do you want to play?"

Clark looked at her and started to hug Lois tightly, their wet bodies right next to each other… he decided to join Lois' game.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Kiss my neck," Lois said in a very serious tone.

"Okay." Clark obeyed and started to trace kisses around her neck, making Lois moan, while Clark was also caressing her breasts with his hands.

"Clark, you are cheating. I didn't say anything about caressing my breasts. You have to wait until I tell you to do that. No monkey business. Deal?"

"Deal." Clark sighed frustratedly, still kissing her neck, which made Lois sigh delightfully.

"Good."

Lois got up and picked her navy-blue towel up from the floor. Putting it around her body, she handed another towel, a red one, to Clark. "Put this on!"

"What we are going to do?"

"Be naughty…" Lois teased him with a naughty face. "Follow me!"

They entered Lois' bedroom and after she had put the clothes they were supposed to dress in for the Christmas party in a chair and took the blankets off the bed, they lay down together after Clark locked the door.

Lois lay down in the bed with Clark on top of her, both of them still wet from the bubble bath. She started to caress his bare muscular chest. He was looking so delightful to her as he pulled her hair carefully out of her face.

"What do I do now, Master?" he asked, teasing her - she looked at him and laughed.

_Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better  
This Christmas  
This Christmas_

"Kiss me," she ordered with a serious look on her face. Lois wanted to taste Clark in that moment, she might be drunk but she wanted that so bad that she couldn't deny it anymore.

"All right," he smiled before kissing her fiercely with his tongue sliding into Lois's mouth like there was no tomorrow. He needed to feel her. Her kiss was so intoxicating that he couldn't stop. Their tongues locked and Lois moaned before stopping him.

Lois had put her hands around Clark's neck, when she suddenly started to feel his chest friction against her naked breasts.

_Yeah, this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me  
This Christmas  
Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better_

"You are so beautiful," Clark whispered in her ear, biting it a little, making Lois moan very low.

"Ohhh."

She wrapped her legs around Clark's waist so she could feel him closer to her, when she suddenly felt his erection against her belly. Clark groaned loudly when Lois scratched his back with her fingers.

"Oh, God!" she moaned out loud like the world was spinning around her. She lost control of her body when Clark made her gasp by pushing her against the bed. "OH… MY… GOD!"

_This Christmas  
This Christmas  
Yeah this Christmas  
Yeah, we're gonna be together_

"Oh, God!"

They collapsed in bed tiredly; trying to recover their breath as Lois closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"I think we should dress now, Clark. They are waiting for us downstairs," Lois pointed out as Clark looked at her with a naughty smile.

"They can wait. I can't," he pointed out before starting to trace kisses on Lois's body, making her moan out loud.

"Okay. I guess they can start the party without us. It's not even midnight yet, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Clark nodded without stopping his kissing of her body. "We still have plenty of time."

"Oh, God. I think I awakened a monster!" Lois chuckled, still a little drunk as she turned around. Clark started to trail kisses across her back before cupping her breasts, sucking them slowly while Lois began to have another orgasm that night.

"Oh, God! Don't Stop!" she moaned biting her bottom lip.

She pulled him next to her as they shared another passionate kiss.

One hour later, it was already 10 pm when Lois and Clark finally decided to join the party. Lois was wearing her very sexy black dress with a low dip in the back while Clark was wearing his smoking jacket. The moment they walked into the party, everybody looked at them as Lois noticed the loud music that was playing. Chloe approached them with an amused grin.

"Hey, Lois. You finally decided to join us. Why did you take so long?" she asked teasing her cousin.

"Oh… Clark was helping me with… something."

"Really?" Chloe looked at them suspiciously. "With what?"

"Some stuff." Lois was already annoyed with Chloe's questions. "Let's get this party started!"

"Okay. But just so you know, cuz. I had to put on some loud music to… hide all the noise from upstairs." Chloe's comment made Lois and Clark flush, turning their faces red. "It's about time by the way. You two have been dancing around this tension for months."

"Chloe, can we change the subject? Please?" Clark asked, also annoyed by Chloe's remarks.

"Fine!" Chloe snapped, but kept a grin on her face as Jimmy approached her. "Lois, could you help me with some Christmas arrangements, then?"

"Sure."

After Lois helped Chloe and Martha with the decorations, Clark approached her in the kitchen while she was bringing some champagne for the main room of the Talon.

"Clark, you are here! Great, you can help me with these!"

"Sure," Clark said looking at her with a playful smirk. "Anything else you wanted me to help you with?"

"Yes, but… I have to wait until the party is over." Lois said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh…" Clark looked at her surprised. "You mean…"

"Exactly what I mean… Mr. Kent."

"I would love you help you later, Lois," Clark replied, also with a mischievous grin as they came back to the main room. Martha was serving the turkey on the big table with everybody there to celebrate with them: Chloe, Jimmy, Martha, some of the Kents' relatives that had come to spend Christmas with them this year, including Martha's father. That didn't include Shelby, who once again was trying to get some turkey slices.

"Shelby, don't!" Lois cried at the family dog, very annoyed. "Bad dog!" she said making the dog bow his head with puppy-dog eyes. "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?" Clark asked, approaching her for behind to give her a tight embrace.

"The same one you give to me when you want something. He is just like you." Lois pointed out sarcastically.

"Crazy for you?" Clark asked with a smirk, making Lois shake her head as she noticed Clark was hiding something behind him. "What do you have there?"

"It's almost midnight… so… It's present time!" he said, handing her a small red package. She looked at him amused. "Open it!"

"All right," Lois sighed before unwrapping the Christmas present. Clark had given her a beautiful necklace with a half of a heart shape on it. She looked at the necklace confused. "It's beautiful, Clark but… it's only half of it. Where is the other half?"

"Right here." Clark showed her a similar necklace he was wearing around his neck with the same half shaped heart with _Forever Yours_ written on it. "I know seems cheesy, but…"

"Are you kidding me? It's beautiful, Clark. Thank you." Lois kissed him passionately as Clark managed to put the necklace around her neck. Lois pulled him by the hand to get the present she was supposed to give to him, which was under the Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas, Clark!" she said after giving him a red and green package.

Clark unwrapped the paper before noticing a beautiful red and blue tie that Lois bought for him. He looked at her with a grin in his face. "I love it! Thank you, Lois!"

"You're welcome, Smallville. I just figured out that you need some new ties," Lois explained, teasing him with a smirk. "Actually, you need a whole new wardrobe, but we can do your make over another day."

"Thank you again, Lois. It's really beautiful."

Later after the party ended, Lois and Clark came back to Lois's bathroom having decided to take another bubble bath. But this time, Lois brought some glasses and a bottle of champagne for them to celebrate with.

"Merry Christmas, Clark!"

"Merry Christmas, Lois!"

They were about to kiss when suddenly somebody knocked on the door. "Lois, can I come in?" Lois recognized Chloe's voice. They exchanged looks before Clark dove under the bubbles.

"Lois… Hi."

"What do you want, Chloe?" Lois asked, annoyed, as her cousin entered the bathroom and smiled at her.

"Did you see Clark? I want to say Merry Christmas to him before I headed to Jimmy's place."

"I think he already left."

"All right," Chloe said, raising her eyebrow with an amused grin, ready to leave the bathroom. "I'm going to Jimmy's. I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas!" Chloe said before closing the door behind her as Clark came back to the surface. "Merry Christmas, Clark!" she yelled from the room before they heard the front door slam.

They exchanged worried looks before Clark pulled Lois next to his body, caressing her wet body and kissing her neck. making Lois close her eyes and moan low.

"Are you still up for games?" Clark whispered in her ear while he was caressing her body under the water.

"Oh, yes… Oh, yes."

"Good. Because now it's my time to play, Lois," Clark teased with a smirk as Lois looked at him and smiled. "But I can tell you for sure… that you've been a very naughty girl this year."

Lois turned her neck to look directly into his blue eyes before Clark slid his tongue into her mouth. They shared another ferocious and passionate kiss before taking their champagne glasses in a toast.

"Merry Christmas!" they said in unison before taking a sip.

**The End.**


End file.
